It's not how long you live your life, It's how you live it
by Theljiljka
Summary: Subject 13, Rosalie Wilson, was kidnapped and taken to Abstergo There, with the help of the Animus, she will relive the life of her ancestor Daniel from the 18th and 19th


**Please, if you could leave a review it would help a lot! I would like to know where I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Thank you!**

Rosalie woke up to a heavy headache. She rolled on to her stomach, only to feel a sharp pain in her collarbone. Wincing, she straightened herself upwards, but that only made her head spin.

"You… you bastards!" she shrieked, throwing herself out of the animus and on the ground. She gasped like a fish out of water and tried to recollect her thoughts, but her mind was a complete blur.

"Settle down, Miss Wilson. Almost everyone's first trip to the animus is stressful!" she heard a man's voice say.

"_Stressful?!_ You electrocuted me, drugged me, gagged me, tied me up and all you can say is _stressful_?!" The young woman protested

"Now now, you want an explanation, don't you? Let's make a deal, you calm yourself and I'll answer all your questions"

She looked at the man with hatred. She didn't know him, nor what he wanted with her. He would have ended up with a broken nose by now, had she had any strength left in her body. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" she asked

"Kidnap? Why, we didn't kidnap you! We merely took you to our laboratory here so that we may look at your memories! We are scientists that aim to change the world! Now please, Miss Wilson, sit back down on the animus so I may explain our little operation…" he said.

_Well you're some fucked-up scientists_, she thought as she placed he right hand on the animus, pushing herself up and sitting on it.

The man continued:

"You're a smart woman, miss Wilson. I'm sure you're familiar withDeoxyribonucleic acid?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "Yeah, DNA. Tells our body how to make us, right? What about it?"

"What if I told you it also recorded memories? Not only yours but those of your father, mother, grandparents and every other ancestor you've ever had?"

"I'd tell you to go see a shrink"

"Very funny, Miss Wilson. You see, here at Abstergo, we've found a way to 'open' those memories, if you will. The thing you're sitting on is called an Animus, and with it, you're going to go back in time and relive your ancestor's memories. Fascinating, isn't it?"

Rosalie looked at the machine. It didn't look like anything to complex, more like a table with weird glowing rings in the middle. The first time she was in it, she was unconscious, so she didn't remember much, except the fact that it was rather unpleasant. She let out a sigh.

"What if I refuse to cooperate?"

Vidic let a smirk fly across his face. "Let's not make it come to that, hmm Miss Wilson? I can assure you the consequences of such action would be rather… unpleasant. Now, lay down in the animus. We're running out of time"

Just as she was about to say something, a blonde woman wearing a black skirt and a white shirt walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Vidic." She said with a soft voice with a touch of shame to it.

"How nice of you to show up, Miss Stillman." Vidic said, his voice thick with sarcasam "I was just getting subject 13-ehem-Rosalie Wilson into the animus. Get it ready, will you?"

The blonde walked up to some sort of computer next to the animus and began to type into it. After the machine made a few beeps and clicks, she then turned to Rosalie;

"Lie down, and relax your mind please." She was undoubtedly much nicer then Vidic. "You're going back to the 18th century"

And so she did.

**_1782, Ohio_**

_He took his knife and drew it across his palm until blood started to flow. His friend did the same_

_"Here we take a blood oath"_

_"To be brothers forever"_

_"You ready?" _

_"Yeah"_

_And with that, they rubbed their palms together _

_Fast forwarding memory…._

**_1790_**_, __**Ohio**_

The wind blew strongly, sending loose dry leaves flying in the air and falling in elegant spirals on the ground. Ladies walked with their painted dresses and expensive coats, heels clicking on the stone, rushing to get home to their husbands before the storm started, whilst the sky turned a dark grey and the clouds covered it like blankets. Yes, autumn had come in Ohio, and it was the perfect atmosphere for a funeral…

Daniel stood by his father's coffin, staring at it with a blank expression on his face. Everyone around him was crying, so shouldn't he? But he couldn't-he felt numb inside. Not sad or happy, just nothing. Was it because a part of him still believed that his father was alive- unable to except the fact that he had been killed under no circumstances- even at his funeral? Or perhaps his pride, not allowing him to break down in front of all these people? Whatever it was, he couldn't do a thing about it. His hands were wrapped tightly around his sister, who was letting out a river of tears on his coat. He wanted to cry too- to scream at the top of his lungs- but he couldn't.

"… May he rest in peace" the priest finished, closing the bible set in front of him and walking off the podium.

His sister finally looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, lips frowning and cheeks flushed. "I… I think I need to go talk to mother." She said. Tears were still running down her face, but she wasn't sobbing as loud. Daniel hugged her once more before she slowly walked away.

A few moments later, someone put his hand on his shoulder.

"I see you're holding up well" James proclaimed. James had been Daniel dearest friend since they were young children. If anyone could get this pain off Daniel's chest, it was him. "I'm sorry"

A short silence followed, but Daniel broke it:

"He once told me 'It's not important how long you live your life, it's _how_ you live it'. He really lived up to that, I believe."

James nodded "Truly a great man"

"How has your father taken the news, given how close they were?" Daniel asked

"I send a message to him the second I got the news. He's in France now, so it will take more than a while for him to get it." James said, shrugging his shoulders "I expect he will be devastated."

Quickly after everyone at the funeral said their goodbyes, Daniel helped his (still) sobbing sister and mother into the carriage. He was now the head of the household now, which meant that he now needed to protect his mother and sister. Daniel took their hands and let out a melancholy smile. They let out their emotions by crying, but he had found another way to release his anger and sadness- he tracked down every man responsible for this and put an end to his life- but it didn't help much. Knowing that they had paid did help slightly, but it didn't bring his father back. It didn't fill the empty hole inside him and it didn't make him sleep better at night.

The rest of the ride continued in silence.


End file.
